Floki
Floki is a fan character created by user Neizov. Heis a purple cat who likes to upload videos and gameplays to Treetube (a parody of YouTube). His channel currently has 3.777.000 subscribers. Appearance he is a purple cat with a lighter purple abdominal mark and inside his ears. He has six whiskers, pointy ears and unlike other HTF characters, he has a pair of fangs instead of rodent teeth. He wears a green T-shirt with a brown cube drawn on it; the cube has a brown top. Biography He was born in Norway but he was raised in Happy Tree Town since little. At school he was famous for being lazy and every teacher had him grounded ebcause of that. When he got his first video game console as a gift he started to like video games, but due to bad school notes, his parents got him grounded many times as well. As he grew older, he started to work as a plumber fixing toilets, but since he didnt like that, and he didn´t want to work anymore, he created his own Treetube channel called TheFlokiMC36 to make some money. He took advantage of his acquaintance with other famous Treetubers he managed to obtain maby subscribers very quickly. Within a year, he reached over one million subscibers and left his old job. Nowdays his channel has more than one and a half million susbscribers and its well known for its amount of "squeakers" within hi channel. Personality He has a very charismatic, kind and friendly personality on his videos, but in reality, he is nothing but a lazy and a bit stingy person who only ants to have fun by spending all his earned money on parties and trips. And its not that his videos are bad or anything, its just that some of his videos and gameplays are way to short. His videos are often badly edited, and the video games he plays are rarely even played from beggining to end. When someone criticizes his Treetube channel´s content, he literally asks all of his subscribers to go into the critic´s channel and "dislike" it. He also makes pranks videos. Relationships Friends * Alectra: Alectra seems to be his most faithful fan and a great follower of his channel. Enemies * Network: Not only is he a dog, but Floki dislikes hackers as well. Trivia * His creator was inspired by many youtubers to create this character. * His survival rate is 38%. * He has no rabbit teeth. * For his personality, his creator was inspired by casual and pointless critics some youtubers make. * No one knows why his subscribers like his videos so much, since they are all worthless. * His creator has nothing against youtubers or any of his subscribers, he simply thought he would be a funny caharacter to be added into the wiki. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters